


Sad Song

by rukiaharem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Atsuhina Exchange (Haikyuu!!), Atsuhina Exchange 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Atsumo is so whipped, Fluff, Kenma is BFF and sugar daddy to his BFF Hinata, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa is mentioned, hinata is a sunshine, i borrowed ONE ONLY ONE scene from TharnType, see end notes bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukiaharem/pseuds/rukiaharem
Summary: Nope
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first AtsuHina fanfic. I kind of borrowed ONE only ONE scenario from TharnType (A Thai BL series) if you bitches be like tHiS iS sO fUckinG fAmiLiaR! And Yes I love TharnType probably the best BL ever in Thailand.

Pairing: Miya Atsumu x Hinata Shouyou

Rated: Light Angst and Fluff

* * *

**Saturday**

Two-professional volleyball players from MSBY Black Jackals living in a nice 40-story beautiful apartment where they chose to stay at the top floor where they could see the most beautiful sunsets and sunrises, in an overlooking view of the whole city through looking the glass windows.

Saturday morning when the sun rises on the sky, reflecting the massive glass windows in every skyscraper in the city of Tokyo. Morning persons found to start their day off by being productive and start to do their daily morning routines, but for evening persons found themselves covering themselves from the direct annoying sunlight and found the bed as the most comforting space in the universe.

Hinata had always been the one who woke up early in the morning, while his sleepy head of a boyfriend still caging his arms around his small body. Hinata shifted his body closer to his boyfriend’s face, caressing his cheeks gently.

“Tsumu, let me go for a while. I need to cook breakfast for us.”

Miya just groaned in reply as he shifted closer to the smaller boy, leaning his head against his neck, putting small kisses.

Hinata smiled while laughing lightly at Miya’s breath ticking the side of his sensitive neck, sending him warmth shivers. “Come on, Tsumu. I’m serious. I’ll wake you up when I’m done cooking.

Miya looked up at Hinata still half-asleep, “Kiss me and I’ll let you go.”

Hinata sighed, Miya was such a piece of work, he could not help it, but leaned forward and kissed his lips making sure it would satisfy Miya’s indulgences in such an early morning.

“Happy?”

Miya grinned happily as he loosened up his arms from Hinata. The orange haired wing spiker got up from their bed, covering Miya with the thick blanket they both shared. “I’ll wake up after okay?”

“Thanks babe.” Miya answered while continued to sleep some more.

Hinata went straight to the bathroom to wash his face, went outside to have a morning jog and stretchings. After that, he went back to their apartment to start cooking for breakfast, and Miya was still asleep on bed. It was still 7 in the morning, he and Miya had different waking up schedule even though they sleep on the same time together.

Hinata cooked their favorite breakfast; a salmon, tamagoyaki, hot miso and tofu soup, half a rice, and a fragrant coffee that could initially wake Miya up. With that certain cue, Miya got up from their room and showed himself in the dining table.

“Good Morning.” Hinata walked up at him with two mugs in his hands. Miya was still sleepy but seeing his boyfriend looking like a sunshine in front of him puts him in a mental mind-fullness.

“Good Morning.” Miya hugged him tightly, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Coffee?”

“My favorite,” Miya smiled as he received the mug of coffee from him, stealing him a kiss on the lips. “Thank you for doing this. I’ll try my best to have the same waking up schedule as you so that I can also cook breakfast for you.”

“Goodluck with that.” Hinata grinned as if he was challenging him.

“Let’s eat some breakfast then.”

The two of them made this house rule that whenever either of them cooks, the other one will wash the dishes. Saturdays and Sundays were their day offs as professionals athletes, spending quality time together like going to the beach, movies, dates, drinking with their friends, spending time with their family, friends, and loved ones, and doing whatever they liked to do.

Miya washed the dishes while Hinata cleaned their apartment, making sure everything was neat and clean and doing their laundry as well. The older one decided to watch some entertainment on the television, but none of it was entertaining at all. He wanted to cuddle with Hinata.

“Tsumu~” Hinata showed up behind the couch, hugging him from behind.

“Shouyou~” He imitated Hinata’s voice.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What’s going on? Come here beside me, so we can talk.”

The orange haired jump right beside him, leaning his body against Miya’s torso.

“So, what is it?”

“Last night, we were talking about spending our time together for shopping, right?”

Miya nodded, he distinctly remembered that they were going to go grocery and clothes shopping today in the afternoon, he also had to claim what he wanted to surprise for his boyfriend...

“Is there some kind of emergency?”

“Not quite of an emergency, but my team in Karasuno will have a special reunion this afternoon until evening.”

Miya smiled genuinely to see the softness in Hinata’s eyes. Miya knew how Hinata’s high school team were so close, his old team became a significant part in his life, and they were special to him. They were like a family.

“I know—I understand, baby.”

Hinata laughed lightly, “Everyone’s going to be there! Tanaka-san will bring his wife Shimuzu-senpai! Noya-san just arrived from Italy too! I’m going to be seeing everyone today! It’s been such a long time.”

“Karasuno is really something...You guys are like a family.”

“I know. I mean, they were my first real team I ever had. Of course, I always consider them as my family.”

“Hehe, you’re such baby.” Miya cuddled him even closer.

“Am not!” Hinata pouted.

“Kageyama’s going to be there too. He even texted me last night that I should show myself to them for today’s reunion. It was so weird of him! I used to invite him, but he wouldn’t even say yes to any of my invitations. But right now, he kept on telling me to show my face. He could have just told me that he missed me." Hinata giggled.

Miya slightly felt a tug in his heart. He knew Hinata and Kageyama had a strong bond as partners in volleyball before. He knew the two combo-duo were destined and fated as strong opponents as well as to be in the same team together. He just felt jealous of how fate brought them together, and how the two of them were awfully close with each other.

More of an important note, Kageyama was the one who broke his boyfriend’s heart.

Well—Hinata and Kageyama did like each other a lot. They weren’t officially dating, nothing happened between them to be more than just friends. Upon knowing Kageyama couldn’t really express himself, Hinata was the one who initiated to ask for permission to take their relationship seriously, but unfortunately Kageyama could not just see it as a good idea. They were still friends after what had happened, they just grew the distance since both of them had different aspirations in life and they wanted to grow stronger alone together.

Miya knew every detail about whatever happened between those two. He respected it; he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Hinata, he was the one who fell in love with Hinata, he would never do anything to make things complicated. They were already happy right now. He and Hinata are both happy and in love with each other.

“You don’t want to come with me?”

“No, no, it’s okay, baby. They are your team, and if I’m there, I’m just gonna be a nuisance and to be so out of place. I want you to spend your time happily with the family you never had.”

Hinata felt touched, wrapping his arms around his neck, “Thank you, Tsumu.”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. I love you so much, Tsumu. Remember that, okay?”

“I love you too, but don’t drink too much okay. And text me if you want me to fetch you somewhere.”

“Sure... I’m gonna take a shower now.”

“Enjoy your day.”

* * *

**Saturday 7:45 PM**

The Karasuno spent their whole afternoon playing volleyball, as they went straight to have dinner and party at a Korean BBQ and bar. Tanaka and Nishinoya kept on eating the meat on the grill as Sugawara and Daichi scolded them. Yachi and Shimizu were chatting.

Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita were grilling some meat. Tsushima and Yamaguchi were close as ever, probably sharing the photos their team had taken on Yamaguchi’s social media, since Tsukishima refused to use his social media to share their photos.

Hinata and Kageyama just talked about the random stuff, not forgetting of how dork they were in volleyball with their respective teams.

“Anyway, Shouyou. How are you?”

Smiling so softly, ever since they graduated from College, they started to call each other’s first names. “I’m fine Tobio, how about you? I heard that you found a new apartment just a few minutes’ walk from my apartment.”

“I’m fine as well, I did find a new apartment. And—” he scratched the corner of his head, finding a way on how to get away from their place since he needed to talk to Hinata privately.

“Alright!! Let’s go party on the dance floor!” Nishinoya declared, as he and Tanaka stood up while dragging their co-second years gang to dance with them on the dance floor.

“I’ll stay here.”...” Tsukishima said shyly.

“Oh come on, don’t be shy~” Sugawara teased.

“I guess Shouyou and I will stay at the bartender’s stall—”

“Tobio—” Hinata just shot him an eye out, but Kageyama didn’t mind him.

“Okay~ both of you, don’t drink too much.” Sugawara reminded them, as the combo-duo went to the stall and Kageyama ordered drinks for them.

“Is there something you need to tell me? You didn’t finish what you said earlier.”

Kageyama gave him a bottle of beer, Hinata was kind enough to receive it from him.

Kageyama drank plenty of the bottle, making Hinata thought that this conversation might not be so easy to handle. Hinata just waited for him to speak.

“You see, I was kind of finding a roommate in my apartment. I know having someone living in the same shared room with me would be such a nuisance and annoying, but it was big enough for me to live. And I also didn’t want to share a room on one of my teammates right now.”

Hinata was confused, Kageyama wanted a roommate, but he found it annoying—but he was finding a roommate. It was amusing to see him that way—this was so Kageyama that he used to know.

“You’re confusing me, Tobio.”

“I didn’t even want Hoshiumi-san nor Ushijima-san since Hoshiumi-san lives with Hirugami-san, and Ushijima-san is with Tendou’s— I told you neither of my current teammates should live in the same space with me.”

“Hmm— You know, Hoshiumi-san and Ushiwaka-san are living with their significant others. So—why won’t you find someone and live with them for the rest of your life,” Hinata giggled, taking a plenty of drink from his bottle, feeling the burning sensation in his throat. This drink was too strong for him, but it was tasty.

“I want it to be you, Shou.”

No matter how tipsy Hinata felt right now, he could see how serious Kageyama was. Both of them knew they liked each other before, but when Hinata asked him to take their relationship seriously. Kageyama was the one who rejected it. They knew it all happened just a year ago, but right now—why would Kageyama tell _him_ as if he would live with _him_ for the rest of his life. Hinata didn’t want to assume.

“In case you might misunderstood or misheard me. I said, it would be great if you would choose someone who could live with you for the rest of your life—meaning find someone who you love and treasure the most and share their life with you.” Hinata assured.

“Yeah—” A paused.

“And I said it has to be you.” Kageyama was now holding Hinata’s hand, but Hinata brushed it away gently.

“Tobio, you know I’m dating Atsumu, and I lived with him.”

“Break up with him.”

“How could you say that?” Hinata was now hurt.

Kageyama just realized what he said, he looked down and felt so embarrassed and filled with humiliation of the things he shouldn’t say, “I’m sorry, I must be drunk—”

“That’s not a valid reason.” Hinata cut him off, he was mad at him. He stood up with the bottle of beer in his hand, “I’m going back to our chair. Clear you mind first, Kageyama. And you can tell me anytime whenever you’re ready.” With that he left Kageyama, as the blueberry slammed his head on the table of how an idiot he was.

Hinata sat beside Tsukishima while drinking his beer silently. He was glad that all of his seniors were not around on their table.

“Why are you here alone, don’t sit beside me.”...”

“Hinata are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked, seeing Hinata going back alone empty-handed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. My head is just spinning a little.” It’s true, in summation of what happened earlier with Kageyama being so insensitive.

“Then stop drinking. Suga-san will get mad at you.” Yamaguchi grabbed the bottle from Hinata, putting it away from the orange haired boy.

“So, why are you here alone? Where is your ex-partner?” Tsukishima grinned.

“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi warned.

“Gomen.” Tsukishima apologized for being too harsh.

“I’m just mad... Kageyama told me to break up with my boyfriend.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were surprised of what he said, the Karasuno team knew about the duo’s previous relationship and how Hinata had been through a lot since he was rejected by Kageyama and witnessing Hinata’s resolution to move on and accept of what couldn’t be forced. When Hinata finally moved on and found someone he loved, everything was back to normal. And Atsumu and Hinata were already together—they were happy right now, but it was too cruel for Kageyama to say those insensitive things, after what he had done to break Hinata's heart. It was all in the past now—what happened should stay there...But no one should ever interfere Hinata's present, after the damaged from the past.

“Why would he say that?” Yamaguchi asked.

“He wanted me to be his roommate, I just told him to find someone else who could live with him for the rest of his life, but he told me that it should be me.”

“It was wrong of him to say such cruel words, he shouldn’t say something like that to you, especially you used to be so head over heel with him.” Grinned Tsukishima.

“You’re saying that Tsukishima, for someone who used to be so mean to me.”...” Hinata pouted.

“Since, you two used to be so close, I think that you should also listen to what he had to say. He owed you an apology and an explanation. You should also know it by now, of how the King was never good at feelings.”

“He’s right, Hinata. Why don’t you go back and ask him to clear this off before this night ends. You don’t want Sugawara-san and Daichi-san to be worried you know.” Said Yamaguchi to the smaller boy.

Hinata sighed heavily as he went back to the stall, as much as he didn’t want to see Kageyama right now after what he heard fro him—He still didn’t like it when Kageyama told him those things, but he was also his friend. Of course—he knew Kageyama was never good at expressing himself, he was just so mad that he needed an air to breathe.

“Sorry—I left you here alone, could you please give me proper explanation?” Hinata sat beside the chair and he found Kageyama crying with three empty bottles on the table.

“O-Oi, Tobio. Stop drinking.” Hinata grabbed the unfinished drink from Kageyama’s hand.

“I-I’m sorry—I’m really sorry...” The setter faced Hinata with big tears falling from his eyes, he looked so pathetic. The setter hugged him tightly.

“Y-You’re really drunk...” Hinata said silently, trying to balance themselves on their chairs when Kageyama rested his head on his shoulders with the setter hugging him so tight.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know why I said that.”

Hinata understood.

“I knew you and Miya-san were now happy living together. I’m sorry for what you had been through when I rejected you, I was a coward, but honestly Shou, I’m really in love with you, I wanted you back. Please, I wanted you to be with me, you’re all that I could think of.” Kageyama cried, pulling him away for second to see Hinata’s face. The face of pettiness, and sadness—he could see those amber eyes filled with hurt and broken because those eyes Hinata showed to him were reflections of Kageyama's cowardice. Reminding himself that he hurt Hinata, knowing that he had no chance for Hinata anymore.

“Shou—” Kageyama pushed himself closer, pressing his lips against Hinata’s lips without an attempt.

Little did they know, Miya Atsumu was just there at the moment where he decided to find his boyfriend and picked him up due to him being so worried of knowing Hinata and Kageyama would be spending their time together this entire day. But when he arrived, he had to see Hinata comforting a crying Kageyama on his shoulders and letting Kageyama kissed him on the lips. Miya could feel his blood boiling, his heart carrying a weight of boulders, and his eyes were getting warmer.

“M-Miya-san—” It was Sugawara who also witnessed the same scenario, preventing Atsumu from making any kind of scenario he was holding.

“Please don’t tell, Shouyou I was here.” Miya said to Sugawara as he exited from the bar and went home.

“Kageyama, stop!” Hinata pushed him away, slapping Kageyama's face. Hinata touched his mouth.

“I need to go.” He finally stepped right outside the club.

"Shouyou, wait—"

* * *

**Saturday 10:20 PM**

Hinata arrived at their apartment, the lights were off. Thinking his boyfriend might not be around inside. He just turned the lights on, and he found a tall guy who just stood up from the couch, looking at him with such stern face, eyes filled with so much austerity. He felt nervous, he pretended to look normal and calm—but it just washed all over his expressive face.

“Tsumu? If you’re here, you should turn the light on. You look like a ghost standing right there.”

“Where were you?!” The setter raised his voice.

“I was drinking with the others at this Korean BBQ and bar?”

“Who are you with?”

“Karasuno.” Hinata did not like Miya’s tone.

“Uhuh. Are you just going to pretend that I didn’t see anything?”

Hinata was stunned, as he walked closer to him. His tears started to fall from his eyes. Touching, Miya's face with hands, “Tsumu, it was nothing—”

“Nothing?! Shou, I was worried sick of whatever might happened to you. But you’re doing all these things behind my back!?”

“Tsumu—” Hinata whimpered, hearing his boyfriend shouting at him made him felt so weak on his knees, he held Miya so tightly with his small arms wrapping around Miya’s built body.

“Don’t touch me!” Miya pushed him off on the ground. While watching his boyfriend cry, he was also hurt. He was so angry to see his boyfriend kissing someone else that his tears wouldn’t stop falling.

“Tsumu, please let me explain—”

“I don’t need you explanation! Did you think I’m stupid?”

“No, no, no—please, Tsumu. It’s not like that...”

“Why are you the one crying, hurting? I’m the one who’s hurt, Shou! You hurt me!”

“Tsumu, I’m sorry—I didn’t do anything—”

“Wrong?” He cuts him again, not letting him explain. He didn’t want him to say anything at all. He saw what he saw, “You and your beloved old setter, kissing as if you’re asking for it? You wanted him, do you?”

Hinata kept crying on the ground, while shaking his head in negativity.

“You still love him, do you? You want to be with, Kageyama?”

“No, no. I don’t—Tsumu, no—” Hinata kept on crying, begging for Atsumu, crawling up to him as he wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s hips.

“Let go of me.” Miya tried to push him but Hinata wouldn’t let go, “I said let go!” He slapped Hinata’s cheeks.

Hinata grunted in pain.

“I want you to leave, Shou!”

“I can’t!”

“Let’s break up...”

As much as Atsumu knew how both of them hated that word, he said it.

“No!”

Miya bent down to shake the smaller boy off, “Let’s break up!” His angry tears wouldn’t stop falling, how his temper had brought him to push Hinata with force. He picked the smaller boy’s arms, dragging him away and outside the apartment unit.

"Tsumu, no, please—no, I'm begging you—"

“Stay away from me!”

“Tsumu, don’t do this!” Hinata was being pushed outside their room as he chased the door before Miya closed it and locked the door with secure.

Miya could still hear Hinata begging and whimpering for him behind the door, this was so cruel. He did the most cruel thing to Hinata, but it would be too cruel for him to forgive Hinata so easily after what he had seen. How could he forgive Hinata like that, doing all those things behind him.

An hour later, he found out that it was already silent behind him, no more begging, no more crying. He opened the door, but Hinata could no-where to be found. _H_ _e must have been running to that Kageyama._

Miya was still crying, he didn’t expect Hinata would do this to him. Walking up to the fridge to find something to drink, chugging the unfinished bottle of beer, while he was drowning himself with hurt and memories of the days, he had spent with Hinata.

_“Bokuto...”_

_“What is it Tsumu?”_

_“I fell in love with the guy who shone like the sun rises in the morning, his cute smiles always surprised me. When I’m down, he was always so good at giving me the warmth that I needed, the way he made silly faces when he got so intimidated. But at times when someone underestimated him, he took it as factor to get stronger and proved them that he could do better—it even scares me. That’s what I loved about him. I could not help myself from falling in love with him...”_

_“Atsumu-senpai, your sets are the best too! I love the new quick attacks we formed! I knew we could pull it off!”_

_“Atsumu-senpai...I also wanted to be with you too...”_

_“I’ll miss you too. I love you so much, Tsumu. Remember that, okay?”_

_Shouyou, I’m sorry..._ Feeling with regret as he buried his face on the floor, thinking of what might happen to him right now. Hinata might had been spending the night with Kageyama right now—thinking about it, just summed up all the nerves forming in head as he continued to cry like an idiot.

* * *

“How are you?” A setter came inside the guess room with a glass of lukewarm water for the crying wing spiker. Feeling so sad to see him like this, he would definitely kill those people who ruin the kind of sunshine, Hinata really was. Hinata’s swollen red eyes, bugged him to death.

“Thank you, Kenma for letting me stay here.”

Kenma sighed, smiling for him to ease his friend up, letting him know, that he was here, “You can stay here forever, let’s be husbands for life. I will buy everything you wanted; you don’t deserve that setter.”

Hinata just laughed, he knew his best friend, Kenma was just trying his best to make Hinata smile, “Not you too, Kenma, that’s what Tobio also said, and you’re also a setter.”

“Are setters really that kind of an assholes, is that like one of the qualifications of being a setter?” Kenma muttered.

Hinata laughed, “Except you, Kenma, you’re unlike them.”

“Does that include, Oikawa as an asshole too?”

“Tooru is just the way he is.” Hinata giggled.

“Hmmm, setters really come to love you. I’m jealous because my best friend kept on being stolen away from me.” Kenma stopped fooling around when he saw his best friend getting sad again.

“You can’t sleep?”

“I can’t...”

“But you should, you need to rest.”

“But—”

“I’ll be here so you can sleep fast, I’ll watch you until you’re asleep.” Kenma told him kindly, covering his best friend with a blanket while stroking his best friend’s hair.

“Thank you Kenma.” Hinata just smiled at him, “do you mind if I continue crying?” The boy asked, he was already whimpering.

Kenma sighed, pulling his best friend close, joining him on the same bed as he let Hinata cry his heart out.

“I want him, Kenma. I want Atsumu back... I love him—I love him so much.”

Kenma just lent his ear to let Hinata vent everything to him. He would do anything to his best friend, he loved his best friend, and he hated to see him cry and let someone hurt his best friend like this. _It’s truly_ _unforgiveable_. Hinata was the one who approached him, made him enjoy and loved volleyball even more, seeing Hinata play volleyball really excites him. He just loved being with Hinata ever since they met in high school, and they became very good friends—even loved to spoil him so much to the point he became so _rich_ and sponsored him with his own brand. He didn’t want to see his best friend looking like this, he was glad for Hinata to come running all the way here for him—he missed his best friend so much. If only they were a couple, he wouldn’t let this happen— _That stupid Miya Setter!_

* * *

**Sunday 8:35 A.M.**

Next Morning came when Miya found himself in front of Kageyama’s apartment. Knocking the door so loudly, he was completely sure that this was his co-setter’s room unit. He would definitely grab Hinata away from Kageyama’s apartment. This was just unacceptable; he was so stupid for treating Hinata like that. He was an asshole.

Yanking his arms and throwing Hinata outside their room was just too harsh, cruel, and unacceptable. Doing all those cruel things while Hinata was begging with tears in his amber eyes, just traumatized him and would definitely haunt him on his grave.

The door opened slowly; Miya became so alert that his blood started to boil, he saw Kageyama top naked, and he definitely raised his fist, he wasn’t thinking logically that he threw a fist at Kageyama, aiming it at his eye. He dared showing looking like that—did he have sex with his boy friend last night. He stated those question in his mind, he needed to ask those and hear out some answers from Kageyama.

Kageyama punched back, not hesitating to hit Miya’s face twice, “What the fuck man! Did you just come here to pick a fight? How old are you? This isn’t even your apartment!” Kageyama yanked Miya’s collar angrily, he just had a block eye and it hurt so bad.

“That’s for kissing my boyfriend! Asshole! Don’t just kiss someone like that! You know, Shouyou is dating me!” Miya shouted, he had a blood on his nose and a swollen cheek from Kageyama’s punches.

The two setters glanced sideways, when they saw Kageyama’s neighbors looking at them worriedly.

Kageyama let go off him as he stood up, “Come inside, I could explain it.”

Miya just raced inside the apartment; he didn’t care leaving his shoes behind.

“Hey! What the!” Kageyama tried to stop him, when Miya slammed the door open inside Kageyama’s bedroom.

“Where the hell is Shouyou?!” Miya shouted.

“Could you please calm down and stop shouting? I didn’t know what you are talking about?”

“I’m warning you, Kageyama! Where is Shouyou? Did he run up here to you last night? Did you two have sex? Did he taste good? Did his cute and loud moans turn you on? Did you just love it when he shouts your name when he was begging for more, deeper, and faster pace? Or Did you just love it when you see him looking such a mess when you came inside of him? Because— I do love everything about it when Shouyou and I shared the same bed with our bodies connecting with each other."

Kageyama looked so flushed hearing all those stuff from Miya, daring to imagine all those dirty images of Hinata in his state of mind, brushing it all off, remembering what the current issue was all about. “Look! Shouyou, didn’t come here last night—judging from the way you talk, and the way you come all the way here to punch me—Did you kick out Hinata from your apartment and think he came all the here from my place and had sex with me?”

Kageyama grinned, he had a cocky look on his face. He could not believe this right now, “How could you do that to him? And no—Shouyou, didn’t come her last night.”

“WHAT?!” Miya looked stupid right now.

“How could you kick him out like that? Shouyou loves you so much. Even if I beg for him to break up with you, he was mad at me for saying such things. I even kissed him, but,”

Miya felt the need to punch him again, hearing that last sentence from Kageyama, he could still remember that image when the two old friends kissed last night.

“—but, Shou, pushed me away and even slapped my face.”

“So, Shouyou, didn’t kiss you?” He came closer, “But you kissed him?”

Kageyama grinned, “Yeah—I could not help it, he looked so cute, and his lips felt so nice—”

Miya punched him again that made the younger boy fell on his knees.

“What the fuck!” Kageyama had blood coming out from his mouth, unable to chase and give his revenge to the other setter.

“That’s what I wanted to hear, thanks for nothing. Don’t ever touch my boyfriend like that!” Miya said as he stormed outside Kageyama’s apartment, deciding to go back to his own apartment.

* * *

Miya arrived at his apartment when he found the door was unlocked. He suspected Hinata came back as he ran up to their room, and he saw Hinata curled up on their bed, crying.

He walked up to their bed, as he held up Hinata in a sitting position and saw his boyfriend’s extremely swollen eyes, he looked like he had been crying all night. He sat on the bed beside him and carried Hinata in front of him in a hugging position, letting the boy cry against his shoulder, while he was caressing Hinata’s back, hearing all his shaky voice swelled him with so much guilt.

Hinata wanted to talk but no words could come out from his mouth, with all the crying whimpers prevented him to speak, he just clasped his arms tightly from Miya.

“It’s alright, I’m here. I’m always right here.” He kissed Hinata’s ears.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those hurtful words to you, I shouldn’t have dragged you outside, I shouldn’t have left you and wander off somewhere. Where were you, Shouyou?” He couldn’t help but felt so numb that his tears started to fall, after all, he had hurt the person he loved the most and had done things that could hurt Hinata even more.

“K-Kenma.” Hinata shortly replied.

Miya tried to understand, “Okay, you’re at Kozume-san’s house. I’m sorry for doubting you, I’m sorry baby. I should have listened to you, I’m sorry—I won’t break up with you, okay—”

“Don’t say those words to me ever again, please.” Even with Hinata’s whimpers, Miya could understand him completely.

“I won’t say those again. I’m sorry, Shou, I’m really sorry. This hurt you so deeply, I couldn’t forgive myself for what I did to you. I was such an asshole, please don’t break up with me—don’t break up with me. Please, don’t break up with me.”

“Never—I won’t break up with you, Tsumu. I told you that I love you so much.”

“I know, Shou. I will always remember it. I love you too, okay? I love you the most, Shou. I’m obsessed with you.”

Hinata faced him up, caressing Miya face both of his hands, “What’s wrong with your face, did someone hurt you?”

For the second thought, Miya thanked Kageyama for punching him, “I deserved this—Earlier this morning, I went to see Kageyama at his place, and I punched him, and he punched me back.”

“W-Why?” Now Hinata was even more mad, as he was about to stand up, but Miya refused as he caged his arms around Hinata’s waist to stay put with their same position where Hinata sat up his lap in front.

“Because he kissed you—I already know the reason, you didn’t kiss him back, but he kissed you. And I’m so angry why he did that, and you slapped him right?”

“Y-Yeah—I was kind of surprised, Kageyama did that to me. But you didn’t have to be so violent.” Hinata hit his chest playfully, Miya got so turned on Hinata scolding him like that, his sunshine looked so cute. He wanted to kiss him so bad.

“And last night, I thought you came to his apartment, and I thought you two had sex. That’s why I came to his apartment, because I thought you were there, and the moment Kageyama opened the door, he was top naked, so I didn’t hesitate to throw my fist to his eye because I thought he touched you already—” Miya cried, he couldn’t imagine letting someone touch his boyfriend, Hinata was only his. Hinata belonged to him.

“Idiot! Why would I let someone touch me after **someone** declared to break up with me.” Hinata really emphasized it to Miya. This was Miya’s fault—everything was his fault. Hinata could not even sleep right last night, that Kenma told him he would watch him until he sleeps, but it turned out Hinata was the one watching Kenma slept beside him.

Miya turned to whine this time, making childish noises, hugging Hinata tightly, burying his face against the small boy.

“See—this is what you get for being an **asshole**.”

Ouch, he deserved it.

“I almost **gave** **up** and thought about **breaking** **up** **with** **you**.”

Ouch.

“Alright—Alright—could you please stop those bold things, I heard enough.” Miya pouted. The older one sighed, “I’m sorry—please stay with me forever, Shouyou. Please marry me, I want us to adopt a child together. I want to start new beginnings with you.” Miya showed him a red wedding ring box, in it was a silver ring as he slipped the ring on Hinata’s left wedding finger, with an engraved words: _Without you, I’m just a sad song._

He kissed Hinata’s hands, “I love you, please marry me, Shou.”

“Tsumu?”

“Yesterday, I wanted to surprise you with this...But you had an emergency reunion with Karasuno.”

“This is so beautiful, and it perfectly suits me,” Hinata admired the ring so much, “Can I put the ring for you?” Hinata just grabbed the ring on the same box, with an engraved words _: With you, I’m a beautiful mess._ Hinata slipped the ring on Atsumu's finger, “Yes, Tsumu, I do.” Hinata exclaimed happily, kissing him surprising Miya at Hinata's boldness, but the taller man just responded at Hinata’s soft gestures, allowing themselves to enjoy the moment they needed, they pulled away to find themselves to breathe.

“What does this mean, Tsumu?” Hinata asked, looking at his finger with a ring on it.

“ _Without you, I’m just a sad song_ —Without you, I am a song with no meaning and soul in it. I feel so meaningless, without you.” He pulled him closer, “ _With you, I’m a beautiful mess_ — _it’s like we’re standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge._ I feel such idiot to be so happy and head over heals to someone like you.”

Miya carried Hinata and put him on bed on sitting position, as he knelt down, kissing Hinata’s hands.

“Can we do it? Shou?”

“Idiot,” Hinata chuckled as he kissed his forehead lovingly, “Make sure to ravage me with all your might, Mr. Miya.”

Jesus. Miya did not expect that all. Someone cannot be able to walk after this.

_You better be prepared with what you said._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo, I love “Sad Song” by We the Kings ft. Elena Coats so much.  
> So the scene I borrowed from ThanType: when Atsumu caught Hinata "kiss" Kageyama in the club. That's all.


End file.
